Falling For Someone
by KeybladeChloeNerd
Summary: After Beck dumps Jade, Andre starts to go Goo-Goo eyes over Tori! When Sikowitz pairs Tori and Andre together for a class assignment, will Tori choose Beck over Andre? BORI & TANDRE C:
1. Chapter 1

Falling for Someone (VicTORIous)

"Hi Tori! Wanna get lunch?" Cat Valentine asked her best friend, Tori Vega. They were hanging out by Tori's locker.

"Sorry. I can't. I'm meeting André in the Music hall. We're writing a super cool song for the end of term show," Tori replied, shutting her locker. When Tori first arrived at Hollywood Arts–in Hollywood itself!-She discovered people could decorate their lockers any way they wanted to. Her locker was pink with red hearts decorated over it.

"Beck! BECK!" The two girls whirled around to see Tori's 'frenemy', Jade West, running after her boyfriend Beck Oliver.

"Jade I told you! We're through and I like someone else so leave me alone!" Beck wailed.

"Who? You haven't said WHO!" Jade demanded.

"Her last name is Vega and her real name is Victoria," Beck said. Tori went bright red and dragged Cat away from the drama.

"Oh, my God! Beck is into you!" Cat cried happily, opening the door for the Music hall. André was waiting.

"Hello giggly girls. Heard Beck lurves you Tori," André teased.

"I don't wanna talk about it," Tori sighed a bit dazed. Cat slipped out the door leaving the two best friends alone. As soon as Cat left, Beck slipped through the door.

"Hi Tori. Thought you would be here," Beck smiled.

"I need to talk to you. I was in the corridor earlier and I heard you dumped Jade for me…"Tori said slowly. Beck went bright red and took Tori's hand.

"True. Name one recent thing she did for me that was nice," Beck said.

"Ummm…She got you Lunch yesterday?" Tori suggested.

"Yeah then threw it away to a dog as I was approaching!" Beck replied laughing. André cleared his throat.

"Tori, there's something I really need to tell you..." Andre began...


	2. Chapter 2

**_Falling for Someone (VicTORIous)_**

_Previously…_

**_Beck broke up with Jade saying he's falling in love with Tori! André has also falling in love with Tori! Who will she pick...?_**

"André please tell me you're not stealing me $20 bill out of my hand," Tori said.

"No. But I'll take your $5 bill from your other hand!" André teased. Tori and Beck looked lost. The bell rang and the three of them ran to Improv Class.

"Okay guys! And girls. We're going to be learning about stage kissing," Sikowitz replied. The class let out a huge groan. Robbie Shapiro groaned the loudest.

"Can't we do Stage Fighting again?" Jade asked, eyeing Beck and Tori. "And can we choose who to fight with?"

"No no no! The school is going to be doing a play this term, 'Romeo and Juliet' to be more specific! And I've seen the way Jade kissed Beck the other day. Now _that_ was some Bad Kissin'!" Sikowitz replied. Jade growled at Beck with anger. "I will be picking your pairs. First pair: Cat Valentine and Sinjin Van Cleef. Second Pair: Trina Vega and Robbie Shapiro." Trina groaned and threw her water bottle at Rex, Robbie's ventriloquist dummy.

"Hey! That crazy chick threw her water at me!" Rex wailed. Trina wasn't sure if to break off Rex's head or pour water over Robbie and Rex.

"MOVING ON!" Sikowitz bellowed. "Third pair: Jade West and Beck Oliver. And the final pair: Tori Vega and André Harris." _Uh oh! Not only Jade's gonna find out Beck loves me, I'm paired up with my best friend! _Tori thought akwardly…

TO BE CONTINUED...


	3. Chapter 3

Falling for Someone (VicTORIous) chapter 3

_Previously…_

_Beck broke up with Jade saying he's falling in love with Tori! André has also falling in love with Tori! Sikowitz paired Tori up with André for an exercise in Improv Class…_

"Oh Romeo. Take me away from all this! I want to be with you!" Cat said to Sinjin in character. She kissed Sinjin on the lips and Sinjin forgot his line. _Way to be cool Sinjin! _Sinjin thought. The whole class whooped and cheered. _Please don't be us next! André and I haven't practised well! _Tori thought. She threw her head back in stress.

"Tori? You okay?" Tori looked around. It was Beck. He was standing up, obviously going next. 

"Yeah. Just a little stressed," Tori replied.

"I can imagine! I've been paired up with my Ex-Girlfriend!" Beck She (Tori) nodded.

That night, Tori sat in her blue and silver pyjamas in her room with her laptop on her, well, lap, waiting for Beck.

"Ewewewewewewewewewewew!" That voice belonged to none other than Trina.

"Note to you, Little Sister! _**NEVER **_kiss Robbie! I've had to do it twice! _**H O R R I D**_! Eugh!" Trina squeaked, guzzling her water down her trying to get the taste of Tuna out of her mouth from her kiss with Robbie! Tori rolled her eyes as a video-chat request popped up, HappyCat. Tori accepted it almost more than straight away.

"Hey Cat!" Tori smiled, flicking her long brown locks over her broad shoulders.

"Heya Tori, André online?" Cat asked.

"No. Why? Did he wanna talk about our exercise for Sikowitz class?" Tori groaned, obviously not wanting to talk about it.

"Actually, yeah! He said he'd be totally cool kissing his best friend, even though she's almost going out with Beck!" Cat smiled. Tori's heart hit her throat. She knew that André liked her now. She had to pick one. But who! They were both super cute, they'd both been with her on her first day at Hollywood Arts…The list could go on forever! Tori guided her mouse over to her favourite songs. She clicked on a song she managed to upload. It was 'Tell me that you Love Me' by André and her a few months ago.

"…As long as you say it! Tell me that you love me. Yeah! Tell me that I take your breath away. Maybe if you tell one more, then I would know for sure, that there's nothing left to say, but tell me you love me anyway," Tori sang to herself. She began thinking.

"Tori? You there?" Cat was heard in the background… 


	4. Chapter 4

Falling for Someone (VicTORIous) chapter 4

_Previously…_

_Beck broke up with Jade saying he's falling in love with Tori! André has also falling in love with Tori! Sikowitz paired Tori up with André for an exercise in Improv Class. Cat tells Tori that André loves Tori via Video-chat…_

The music played. Tori got lost in the music; she didn't hear a ping to say Beck was online. Tori snapped out of the trance and read the screen name: GotBeck. Tori accepted it.

"Helloo, Tori and Cat," Beck smiled. Tori's heart was in her throat.

"Hi, Beck!" Cat grinned, as she played with her hair.

"Erm…Cat could you log off for a few little minutes while I talk to Beck?" Tori said. Cat looked confused but did it all the same.

"Yeah? What's up, Pretty Brunette?" Beck said, his brown eyes twinkling.

"Um…I don't know if I wanna go out with you Beck. I don't know if I wanna go out with anyone. Being paired with André makes it more complicated. I just don't know Beck. I don't know what matters any-"Tori was cut off by the doorbell. A few minutes later, André walked into Tori's bedroom.

"Hey, Tori. Whatchadoin'?" André grinned.

"I'll get you later, Beck," Tori sighed shutting her laptop. Tori sighed. "Make sure when you kiss me, you don't mean it," Tori warned.

"That's gonna be hard. Coz I…I…Come on André! Man up dude!" André sighed. He took Tori's hand and pulled her close. "You're my Juliet. Hopefully, I'm your Romeo," André whispered. Suddenly, before Tori could say anything, André's mouth was over Tori's. Strangely, Tori deepened the kiss even though she didn't want to. When they stopped kissing, Tori's face was a mix of shell-shock, shock and anger.

"GET OUT! HOW DARE YOU KISS ME AND THINK I'LL LOVE YOU! GET OUTTA MY HOUSE, ANDRÉ HARRIS!" Tori yelled. She picked up a pillow and beated him with the pillow out of her room, all the way down the stairs and outside.

"_**Hey TV! Howz it goin**_?" Cat texted. Tori thought of what to send back.

"_**Hi Cat! Bad. Had to stop VidChat with Beck to practise with Andre and he KISSED ME! : (! Just kicked him out of my house LOL!**_" Tori texted back. A few seconds later, Cat texted: _**Wot do u mean? Hes supposed 2 kiss u!**_ Tori replied: _**Not wot I meant. He kissed me passionately!**_ Cat didn't text back anymore, obviously texting André about Why Did You Do That! __

_I no u wot longer chapters but I'm always on the run! And I got LOADS of Homework from school. And Writers Block. Leave Ideas in the Reviews box and I'll choose the best one!_


	5. Chapter 5

Falling for Someone (VicTORIous) chapter 5

_Previously…_

_Beck broke up with Jade saying he's falling in love with Tori! André has also falling in love with Tori! Sikowitz paired Tori up with André for an exercise in Improv Class. Cat tells Tori that André loves Tori via Video-chat. Now, Tori have to choose who to pick out of Beck or André…_

The next day, Tori ran into Beck. She had to tell him something.

"Hi, Beck. Ya know…Aw man, why can't I just be cool with it!" Tori yelled. Beck looked so lost.

"Tori! Calm down," Beck said. "What's up?" Beck placed his hands on Tori's shoulders and looked at her in the eyes.

"Ok. André kissed me and not for Improv class. Problem is I am going out with you," Tori smiled.

"Yeah, you are. Come here you," Beck smiled. He pulled Tori in and kissed her. André came around the corner and saw her. His heart withered and he walked away. Tori had seen him. She pulled out her phone and texted André:_** Im Sorry. I think it would b 2 awkward if we dated. That's y I choose Beck. **_

André knew the situation was over. He started to sing _Nelly: Just a Dream. _He'd have to put up with Tori dating Beck. Will he ever win Tori's heart?

THE END


	6. Chloe's Note

THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER; JUST A NOTE

DUE TO POPULOUR DEMAND, I AM TRYING TO PLAN A SEQUEL TO falling for Someone SO YH. I MIGHT DO A SEQUEL. ITS A HUGE POSSIBILTY BUT I AM TRYING TO DO ONE STORY AT A TIME AND AT THE MOMENT, IT IS ONE OF MY CARS STORIES (Cars 2 my version, What Goes Around, Love In Radiator Springs, I Hate This Part AND the Storm). The Storm is the one im working on. :P I MIGHT PUBLISH THE SEQUEL AROUND LATE NOVEMBER OR EARLY DECEMBER SINCE I HAVE SCHOOL AND I CANT AVIOD IT. BUT I AM PLANNING 2 STORIES, THIS ONE AND A TOY STORY ONE

LOOK OUT FOR IT!

Love CutieChloeGal! ;) 


	7. Chapter 7

_**Falling For Someone 2: Anything for You**_

_Okay ppl, I no this should b on a different thingie but ppl wouldn't find it so yh. It's on here. Im gonna try and manage 2 stories: THIS ONE AND MY CARS STORY (Yh PIXAR rules! :P). HERE IT IS!_

Andre had been really depressed recently. He had bunked school, was being really mean towards Beck and not talking to any of his friends. To make it even weirder, he had been finding comfort in JADE. He returned to school a few days later after being convinced by Jade.

_**Andre's House**_

Jade sat on the big red sofa which looked like Tori's sofa. Andre sighed.

"You really loved her didn't you?" Jade asked. Andre looked at her.

"Yea…She's gone now…" Andre mumbled sadly. Jade put her arm around Andre comfortingly.

"It's okay. Let's face it; we are unlucky in love…two people, unlike each other…like us…" Jade smiled. Andre looked at her. Without thinking, he forgot who inched forward first, they were kissing. _Oh no, this CAN'T be happening, Jade is Beck's ex. I cannot date her! _ Andre's mind screamed. They broke the kiss after a few seconds.

"So…" 

"Soo…"

"Yeah…We should go out…" Jade smirked. All Andre could do was smirk back.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"I'm glad you're not friends with Tori. She was a…" Jade trailed off. She saw Beck and Tori making out near his locker. Jade looked at Andre disgusted. "Gross. They can get a room next time."

"I agree. C'mon lets go to class."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Tori was happy. Very happy. But she felt like something was missing. She hadn't heard from Andre since he kissed her. Yea sure he was a jerk for it but he was her best friend. WAS her best friend. Frankly, he couldn't care about her. She was the one with a boyfriend who happened to be his best friend. Beck hadn't spoken to Andre or Jade since. Jade seemed different. All these thoughts whizzed around Tori's head.

"…Tori…Tori…Tori…Tori…Tori!" Beck yelled. Tori snapped back into reality.

"Whoa sorry. Zoned out…" Tori muttered.

"Andre?" Beck replied. Tori nodded. "I know. He is our friend."

"WAS;" corrected Tori. "I'm going to class see ya there."

_Another short chapter but I can't avoid School. REVIEWS!_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Falling For Someone 2 part 2**_

Beck and Tori walked into the classroom hand-in-hand. Tori saw her ex-best friend making out with Jade. Andre knew he was missing something- friends. He had lost 2. It was like his life had been blown up in front of him. Jade was all he saw. He forgot all about Tori for that one moment.

"Gross. I wonder why you're dating her Andre," Beck hissed. Andre pulled away from Jade.

"Then why did you date her?" Andre snapped. "Why are you going out with a bitch like her then Beck?" Tori threw Andre a look. They hadn't spoken for weeks. Whenever they fought it hurt her but she was trying to be the bigger person and throw bigger insults. She had deleted him from her phone. Whenever they spoke, they were at each others throats arguing and yelling. They hated each other. Sure it hurt to let a friend go but to Tori, it meant the best feeling in the world.

"I love her unlike Jade loves you, if ya know what I mean," Beck sneered. "She'll fake her love." The bell rang and everyone took their seats. Sikowitz entered…through the window as per usual.

"Hey class!" he exclaimed.

"Hiiiii," Cat smiled in her usual peppy voice. No-one responded.

"Okay class, we'll be doing Improv." Tori raised her eye-brows.

"Uhhh…we're in Improv class Sikowitz."

"Way to state the obvious, Tori," Jade snapped. Tori thumped Jade's head from behind.

"Cat fights are for the stage, NOT the audience," Sikowitz replied. "In fact, come up you two and show your anger out on each other. TRY NOT TO KILL EACH OTHER." Jade and Tori got up and jumped onto the stage. They faced each other.

"Ya know, Beck broke up with you cuz you never done anything nice for him." Tori began.

"So? I have a new Boyfriend."

"Who's a selfish, ignorant, hot, fun friend."

"I know he…Wait what? Did you say Andre was hot?" Jade asked. Tori blushed.

"Ummm…."

* * *

DOES TORI LOVE ANDRE? YH IT HURTZ TO LOOSE A FRINED DUE TO ARGUEMENTS. :( SORRY ABOUT THE LENGTH. SCHOOL IS BOMBARDING ME W/ HOMEWORK AND YH. SORRY! REVIEWS ANYWAYS. Lol.


	9. Chapter 9

Heeyyyy sorry ppl. Been reaaallly busy lately and this TOTALLY forgot about this! ^-^' Sorry! Anyway, here is the next chapter. I WILL TRY AND UPDATE MOST SUNDAYS OR SATURDAYS IF NONE OF THOSE DAYS, MONDAY. I WILL NOT UPLOAD ANY OTHER DAYZ! o and btw, im uploading tonight from my grandparents laptop since my computer has the Bluescreen of Death! I can barely get it to the homescreen before that screen pops up! SO JARRING! Wont hold u bac any more. I DONT OWN VICtoriOUS!

After school, Tori & Beck were arguing all the way home. looked out the window in the kitchen. She could barely see through it becuase of the steam from the ovan fogging up the window and the rain spilled down the window. But she could see a familar figure of her youngest daughter climbing out a car. Tori stormed up to the house before turning back and yelling something back to the car. The tires of the car screeched and drove off down the road. Tori ran to the house and opened the door. Tori looked a mess; her brown hair was a mess and her mascara ran down her face and her eyes were all puffy. She slammed the door and sank down it before bursting into tears. Mrs. Vega put the fraying pan back onto the ovan. Her kids meant more to her than her cooking!

"Oh Sweetie! What happened baby girl?" Mrs.V asked. She transported herself over to Tori's side and comforted her.

"I don't want to talk about it!" wept Tori. She let out a loud wail before crying again.

"Shh, shh, shhhhh..." comforted Mrs.V. "Let me make you some hot cocoa and you can tell me it."

Less than 2 minutes later, Tori was sititing on the sofa sipping hot chocolate. Her mum sat beside her.

"Uh Mum? You do know the ovan is on?" Tori asked.

"What happened at school today?" replied as if she never heard her. Tori drew a breath.

"Remember when I stopped being friends with Andre a few weeks ago? (Mrs.V nodded.). Well he is dating Jade who is only going out with Andre to make Beck jealous and I'm going out with Beck to make Andre jealous and now I feel terrible and now Andre hates me and I seriously hate myself and Oh my God I can't breath!" Tori said all on one breath.

"Relax Tori, these things happen. Just apologise to Andre and he'll be your friend again," assured. Tori sent her a look which practically said "Seriously-as-if-I'd-believe-that." "Mothers know best." She hugged Tori for a few seconds. Suddenly, a smell reached their noses. #

"Er Mum?" Tori asked suddenly. The smoke alarm went off more or less after those words left Tori's lips. Tori's mum jumped up and ran to the kitchen. Tori laughed and turned on the TV. When she found a show she wanted, the door went. She went over and the person she didn't want to see...

ANDRE HARRIS...

as I said b4, the home computer is going Bluescreen-WHICH SUUUUUUUUUUX!- and I may or may not b able 2 update as often so yh soz about that! 


	10. Chapter 10

_**FFS: The Talk (Bori lovers may hate me but its part of the plot :p)**_

_**Two updates in 2 days! That may mean no update next Saturday or Monday. Just sayin'**_

"Andre?" Tori muttered. The man standing at the door was a hot boy. Her ex-best friend. The one who loved her for who she was. The one who loved her more that a friend.

"Yeah…It's me…" Andre smiled. He walked into the house. Mrs Vega turned off the oven and backed off outside. Little did Tori know, Mrs Vega had invited Andre over! Andre turned towards Tori and smiled again. Tori's heart fluttered. "I'm sorry about earlier. It was wrong for me to call you a bitch. You're the total opposite of that." Tori slowly smiled and knew he meant it. 

"Relax, Andre, its okay. You want some Hot chocolate?" Tori smirked. Her heart fluttered again.

Sitting close to each other watching TV. _Oh crap, Beck is going to murder me if he_

_Finds out, _Tori sighed sadly.

"What's up?" Andre asked putting his arm around her. _Crap. Crapcrapcrapcrap. Jade _

_Kill me when she finds out! _Andre thought.

"Me and Beck got into a huge fight and he can't stand me," Tori sighed.

"Same with Jade..." Andre replied. He looked at Tori. "Why did we fight?" 

"You loved me, I dated Beck, you got jealous, we became enemies…" she was cut short. Suddenly, Andre's warm lips were against her cold lips. First, it came as a shock, but Tori's heart felt like it was doing cartwheels, flips all in a second per minute. Andre's hands were on Tori's cheek and Tori returned the kiss. All their little arguments were forgotten in that kiss. A knock at the door was heard and ignored. A boy with black fluffy hair and muscular body walked in the house. Next to him was a girl with dyed black hair with a blue stripe in her hair and In black hair.

"TORI?" The boy yelled.

"ANDRE?" Jade snapped. Tori & Andre pulled away from each other. They turned behind them to see their angry boyfriend or girlfriend.

JADE & BECK…

A.N: Enough drama for u for a week? Lol. ^-^!


	11. Chapter 11

Hey guys. (Unimportant fact: It's raining in England & it's KILLING my internet connections. I NEED CARS 2 IN MY LIFE! Have to wait till Xmas or 21st November! D: DANG IT! I h8 PIXAR NOW. Just kidding. LOVE CARS 1 &2. FAV FILMS).I will update every 2 days now. So next update should b Monday (but I have drama class on that day after school so maybe Tuesday before school.). So yh, I'm gonna shut up now. LOL. REVIEW & MAKE A TWEEN HAPPY! (meee)^-^

Hey anyone heard If I Ruled The World by Big Time Rush? I know it came out in July but it ain't available in England. CRAAAAAP!

Tori & Andre looked mortified. For once, tears were in Jade's eyes.

"Why?" Beck said. He walked towards Tori. "WHY!" Tori looked into Andre's eyes.

"Just to show you how much you hated me…" Tori whispered. She knew she was being a twit. She looked at the floor. She couldn't bring herself to look at her boyfriend and Andre or Jade.

"I never hated you. I was annoyed at you but I never hated you!" Beck yelled at her. Andre felt his blood boil. "And now I do. We are soo over..."

"CALM DOWN! I KISSED HER, OKAY? SHE NEVER KISSED ME! I LOVE HER!" Andre screamed back. He punched Beck hard. Tori bit her lip. She knew there was going to be more than a broken coffee table tonight. And she was right.

Andre lay on the floor with blood pouring out of his nose, a headache, a throbbing arm and leg & a heart broken. Beck & Jade had left. Tori had tried to fend Andre and pull Beck off him. No use. She had been pushed to the floor violently and hit her head. All the events that had happened were filling her head. A tear fell from her eye. Beck had officially dumped her. Andre was no longer a friend of Beck or Jade. Tori sat up and saw Andre in a state on the floor. He looked helpless. She ran over and helped Andre to his feet.

"Are you okay?" Tori asked. She sat Andre down on the sofa. She ran to the kitchen and got ice.

"You care waay too much for me, Tee," Andre sighed. "I'm sorry I got us into this mess."

"It's okay. I'm partly to blame as well. Guess we're just unlucky in love." She smirked at Andre and smiled sweetly.

"How are we gonna get back at Beck & Jade?" Andre asked planting a friendly kiss on her forehead. "Obviously we can't date since we're best friends and we already know how that went down…" Tori blushed.

"Not necessarily…" Tori smirked. She whispered the idea to Andre.

WHAT IS TORI'S IDEA….

O AND QUESTIONS, WHAT WOULD U DO IF U RULED THE WORLD? I would end World Hunger, lock bullies away, meet Owen Wilson (Lightning McQueen! ^-^) & Jedward weren't celebs (-_-'). REVIEWS PPLS!


	12. Chloe's Note 2

chloe's note 2

HEY GUYS. JUST A HEADS-UP. I HAVEN'T DISCONTINUED FFS. MY COMPUTER IS BEING A FEMALE DOG. I CANT USE IT WITHOUT GOING BLUESCREEN. I'M GETTING A NEW LAPTOP FOR XMAS, I CANT GO NEAR THE MAC BOOK WITHOUT BEING TOLD OFF & I'M NOT ROUND MY NAN & GRANDAD'S HOUSE ALL THE TIME.

HOPEFULLY, NEW CHAPTER SHOULD B OUT BY START OF DECEMBER. i hope. ^-^"

IM SORRY! DONT KILL ME! KILL MY COMPUTER! ^-^

SORRRRRRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY 


	13. Chloes note 3

Hey guys. As much as it kills me, i'm discontinuing FFS until further notice. Sorry guys. Too busy with my other fics. :(

Chloe


End file.
